Years ago, people listened to a local radio station on their radios. But today, computer users listen to radio stations and audios portals that broadcast over the Internet. Users also listen to music on compact discs in players attached to computers and to digital music files stored on computers. Thus, users must sort through large numbers of options to find the audio that they wish to play, which is cumbersome. Hence, there is a need for a solution that assists the user in finding and playing digital audio.